May's Johto adventure
by Dawn stone
Summary: What happen when may meets drew , Brendan, harley and brianna in johto? Read and you will find out.


May's Johto adventure

May's Johto adventure

After competing in the kanto grad festival may stared on a journey on her own to the johto region.

Out side professor elms lab 2:00 pm wensday

(Time to go on to professor elm's lab) may thought. (I hope I don't see Harley any time soon. What's with his voice he sounds like a girl with a squeaky voice? What that running behind me!)May thought. "Hay who ever is behind me better watch out!" May shouted.

She kicked a bush and Brendan fell out. "Geez! You kick pretty hard for a sissy!" Brendan said rudely. "Hay! I'm not the one with a head that looks like I'm a pice of crap! Why are you spying on me anyway?" May shouted. "Look who's talking! I'm watching the competion…But who are you to beat me when you weren't second place in a grad festival." Brendan said cockily.

"Why you! How dare you say I'm weak! If I had my Manaphy you would be toast!" May said with her hands on her hips. "You have a manaphy…you probably would fail to train it to it's full power." Brendan said rudely.

"Shut Up!" May shouted while she punched him in the gut. He fell on the ground. "I'll see you later wimp." May shouted as she walked to professor elm's lab. She walked in to find professor elm stuck in a muk. "So your may. Professor oak told me about you. May can you please help me out of muk." Professor elm asked.

Professor elm's lab 2:45 pm wensday

"Sure." May replied.

"Blaziken use flame thower!" may order blazeken. "Ouch that hurts! Now here's the Pokemon you can choose from." Professor elm showed cickoreta, cydiqiul and totadile. 'I'll have circkorta." May said. "Good choice. I hear you have an evee." Professor elm said. "Yeah what about it?" May asked. "There is a trail just ahead of here where an evee can evolve into a leafon or a glacon. You have to follow the path where you see crystals of petals. "Cool…Well got to go by." May said while walking out of the room.

Outside to the contest stadium 5:00 pm wensday

(I'll go register in the contest. Then I'll go to the ice path.)May thought. "Well, well if it isn't may." May turned around to find drew. "Hi drew. What starter did you get?" may asked. "Wow you relay are stupid… I got cydiquil of course." Drew said while flipping his hair. "I'M NOT STUPID! I got cickoreta." May said while trying to act calm. May got hit in the head with a rock. "WHO DID THAT!" May shouted. "May I saw something move in the ….." Drew was cut off by May kicking the bush. "Wow you relay are stubborn may." Brendan said.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" May shouted. "Cause it's fun. O yeah I have a message from a person that's for you idiot." Brendan said while getting up." You're the one who's the idiot trying to make a girl mad! Give me that!" May said while swiping the note from Brendan's hands.

_If you want to see your precious manaphy again you should drop out of the contest. P.S. Harley didn't write this. Maybe he did but only on Wednesdays._

(Harley wrote this didn't he.) May and drew both thought.

"May you'll be fine just stay calm…" drew said. " WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN! HARLEY HAS MY MANAPHY!" may said in a winy voice. "Well bye cry baby. I hope you figure out who stole your manaphy." Brendan said while walking away with a grin. "What's his problem?" Drew asked. "I don't know? Drew I'll see you at the contest." May said while leaving to go register.

On the ice trail by the cave 7:00 pm

May got registered and went to the ice trail. She brought out her evee. It's was so excited that it ran into the cave. "Evee wait!" may shouted while trying to catch up with evee. They both ran into a cave. In the middle of the cave there was an ice covered stone…Evee ran to it and touched it. "Evee be careful!" may shouted and saw evee evolve into glaceon. "Glaceon hurry up we got a contest to win." May shouted as they both ran to the contest.

Contest hall 7:30 pm wensday

Now may is at the contest. May's turn was up. "Now here's a coordinator from Petalburg City may!" The announcer said. "Glaceon use flame thwoer and hydro pump!" May shouted. Now there was this icy fog in the stadium. "Glaceon use flame thrower and blizzard." May said with a curtsey.

Mean While back stage

"Brendan wait up. I know you wrote the note to may. Harley's hand writing is more girly than that." Drew said annoyed. "Smart boy… You don't look like the type to care for May." Brendan said with an evil grin. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! Why would you do that to may." Drew asked. "Cause it's fun and I want you to tell her to meet me by the fountain because I have another message. If you tell her that I have her manaphy I will hurt her." Brendan said while leaving.

It's was his turn. Brendan brought out his Sceptile.

He made a leaf storm with a sun shower. Next was drew. Drew brought out his roserade. His roserade did a beautiful performance. Roserade used weather ball, sunny day poison jab on the weather ball and sweet scent.

Back stage

"May follow me after the finals. I have something of you might want to know." Brendan asked. "Sure, I'll see you later." May said. Brendan was beaten by drew before he faced May. The battle begined. "Roserade use energy ball on glaceon." Drew shouted.

"Glaceon dodge and use dig." May shouted. (Where could May's glaceon be?) Drew thought. "Glaceon dig, flame thrower and physic!" May shouted. (What!) Drew thought.

"Wow what a powerful blow!" The annocser said.

Roserade fainted. "The winner is May!" The announcer shouted. The annocer gave may her ribbon. "I hope to see you at the grand festival." The announcer said. "Yes I will be there just watch." May shouted as she waved to the coward. May walked off the stage. (I better go see Brendan now.) May thought as she walked out side.

Out side of the contest hall 9:30 pm wensday

(What's that sound!) May thought as she turned a round. Then some one grabbed May. "WHO THE HAKE ARE YOU!" may mumbled angrily. "Shut up may, Harley and Brendan are coming." Drew said quietly. "WHERE IS THAT RUNT OF A GIRL YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE HERE HARLEY!" Brendan screamed! "Calm down trup she shouldn't have gone far boy friend." Harley said in a girly voice. (We heard nothing!) May, drew and Brendan thought. "We will look at every Pokemon center if we have to." Brendan said commly. "We have her precious Pokemon she will have to face us." Harley said in a high pitch voice.

"Your right. We should wait for sun rise the next day and we will go looking." Brendan said cockily. "Let's go and check on her useless Pokemon." Brendan said. (USELESS! IT CALMED DOWN A HOLE SEA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE IS SO GOING TO PAY! Wait what is that sound.) May thought.

Still outside the contest hall 10:00 pm wensday

"Mr. Drew where are you?" Brianna said while looking around.

(No not her she is so weird about drew it's disgusting!) May thought. (No! not Brianna she hates when I'm with may.) Drew thought.

(I'm going to skin May if she's with my drew!) Brianna thought. "Drew where are you! I made cookies for you!" Brianna shouted. "Well then I'll find him later." Brianna said. May was now on Drew's lap.

She was never on Drew's lap before. (Why is drew still letting me sit on his lap!) May thought. Brianna was now gone. They both got up. "We tell no one about this." They both said at the same time. "Well then may we have to find a place to hide for the night." Drew said while flipping his hair.

Walking in the middle of a forest by a pound 10:30 pm wensday

"Okay, why dose Brendan want with me any way?" May asked as they went into the trees. "I don't know he seem pretty mad at you may. May what you do this time?" Drew said while smirking. "I did nothing! I don't remember anything I did to him!" May said in a winy voice. "You relay are stupid." Drew said while he stopped to catch his breath. "We should stop here for the night." May said sweetly. "Sure get a tent and go to bed we have to leave early tomorrow." Drew said.

"Okay. Good night drew." May said while putting up her tent and going to bed. (Why are Harley and Brendan after me and why do they have manaphy anyway? Wait what's that sound!) May thought.

Outside May's tent. 11:00 pm wensday

"WHO'S THERE!" Drew shouted. "Don't be so loud drew you will wake up your useless rival." Brianna said with a grin.

(USELESS RIVAL! WHY YOU!) May thought angrily in her tent.

"Why are you here any way? Are you here to kill May? If you want to you have to go through me!" Drew said while standing up.

(How sweet! He's protecting me.) May thought in her tent.

"No I'm here to send you and may a message and to kiss you drew!" Brianna shouted. (I know May is awake now.) Brianna thought. (WHAT SHE IS GOING TO PAY!) May thought. "Give me the message and leave!" Drew shouted as Brianna gave him the note.

"I will never leave you drew I love you!" Brianna shouted while hugging drew. (Why that little brat!) May thought. "BRIANNA LEAVE ME ALONE!" Drew shouted while shoving Brianna to the ground. "Why did you do that drew. I thought you loved me not your brat." Brianna said with a grin.

"Leave me alone or my flygon will take care of you." Drew said seriously. "Fine but you should be more careful now that they now where she is." Brianna said with a grin. (What Harley and Brendan know where I'M AT!...) May's thought was interrupted by Harley banging her head with a shovel. "Tough luck kid she going down, Brianna was paided to find you and may so good luck finding her now." Brendan came out of a tree and took May and left. "Brianna you are going to pay for this!" Drew shouted angrily. "Bye my sweet drew see you later sexy." Brianna said as she left.

(I feel sick. Did Brianna just call me sexy? Now I'm more disgusted.) Drew thought as he packed up to find may.

May's point of view right now. Still Asleep Thursday 1:00 pm

(Why do they have my manaphy? It did nothing to them. I don't remember if I did anything to Brendan that would make him made or anything. What happened to drew after I was hit with a shovel? I will murder Brianna if she did something to drew!) May thought in her dream. (Why is Harley in this anyway? I didn't know Harley knew Brendan before this. If they do anything to me or to manaphy they are going down! I hope I'm not going to get badly hurt or anything. Why did they do this, I mean they have done nothing to me yet but it might happen. May stop thinking so negative. No boy will like you if you have that attitude. May shut up something is happening!) May thought as she woke up. Brendan was caring here to a factory. He took her in a room where there was just one bed and no windows.

May's capture room 2:00 pm thursday

"Well, well you are awake little brat." Brendan said while grinning. "What do you want with me?" May asked.

"You to be mine." Brendan said while stepping closer to may. May stepped back. "Why me? No boy would like me. I'm stupid and ugly not like other girls." May said with sorrow. "Drew looks like he likes you." Brendan said while smirking. "What?" may said confused. "You heard me. I've been watching you and drew since the hoenn grand festival. You both blush when you are talking and almost kissed but Harley over there ruined it." Brendan said while Harley came out of the shadow and waved.

(Is Harley a vampire or something because I didn't see him come in the factory with us?) May thought confused. "If you don't want me then I'll make you!" Brendan said seriously.

Drew point of view right now

(I hope May is not hurt. If Brendan did something to may I'm going to kill him!)Drew thought while running to town. He saw Harley's Pokemon by the factory. (Harley is such an idiot leaving his Pokemon out while I'm looking for may.) Drew thought while sneaking past Harley's Pokemon and getting in the factory. Drew heard Harley snoring like a girly girl with problems in May's prison door. Drew opened it. Drew saw May in a chair. "Drew you made it on time to watch the show. How good for you." Brendan said while walking to may.

"What show Brendan! What have you done with May!" Drew shouted. May drank from a cup and walked over to Brendan. "May what did I do to you?" Brendan said while smirking. "Nothing you gave me a new idea to live by." May said while leaning on Brendan's shoulder. (Why are May's eyes yellow? Something is not right.) Drew thought. "May where is your manaphy?" Brendan said with a grin. "In my hands." May said.

"May we have to go." Drew said while flipping his hair. "May who do you want? Me or that brat over there." Brendan said in a rude voice. "May we have no time for this. Professor Elm wants to see us." Drew said while grabbing May's hand. "Drew leave me alone. I want to stay with Brendan." May said while hugging Brendan. "Drew it's over I won with out trying." Brendan said cockily. (Some thing is up. What I know that look. May is hepatize!) drew thought. "May would never say that. She hates you." Drew said while grabbing may. "She would if she were awake fully. Right now she is under my control." Brendan said.

(May don't you know it's me. Wake up before you do something stupid.) Drew thought.

"May come over here." Brendan said. Drew grabbed may and kissed her. (Why that little brat he trying to wake her up!) Brendan thought. (May wake up!) Drew thought while kissing May. (What is happening! Why is drew kissing me! He probable did it because he is in a trance or something. Fine by me.) May thought as she melted in the kiss. (May's awake now. Maybe we should stop kissing.) Drew thought and stop kissing while may hugged him.

"Impressive. You broke the spell. We will meet again drew so be prepared." Brendan said while leaving while Harley followed. "May what did they do to you?" Drew said while rubbing May's shoulders. "Brendan told me why he wanted me. He has been watching us since the grand festival in hoenn. He likes me. I don't know why anyone would like me. I'm ugly and stupid. I never thought I would be so weird." May said in a sorrow voice.

"May stop calling your self ugly. You are a very cute girl. I think you are sexier than you think." Drew said while flipping his hair. (Did drew call me sexy! What should I saw. I'm so stupid!) May thought. "Why would you like me?" May asked.

"Didn't I just kiss you! Wow you are stupid but pretty." Drew said. "Can we get out of here this place is creeping me out! It's like Harley never left." May said while walking to the door.

"So you think I'm creepy!" Said a shadow. "Who's there? Harley you can come out now the marshmallow is gone." May said. "You mean Brendan. It's a shame you didn't give him a chance may. You would have made a perfect couple. You too are both stubborn." Harley said as he walling away from the shadow. "Why you maybe right but he is way to of a smart alike from o like him. Plus he is ugly beyond reason." May said seriously. (What! She is so cruel at times.) Brendan thought winy. "May you are so cruel!" Brendan said while coming in the room.

"O sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset! Please don't be mad at me." May said while trying to comfort Brendan. "Drew I need to talk to Brendan alone. Take Harley with you so then he can keep his trap shut." May said. "Okay…. Cutie." Drew said while flipping his hair. "DREW THAT HURTS!" Harley shouted as he was being pulled be his's ears. "May you need to know something." Brendan said while looking at May.

"What?" May asked. "Why did you kiss me at the being of our journey if you didn't like me?" Brendan asked. "I tripped by mistake okay!" May said annoyingly. (If she did trip then why is she blushing right now? Hehe.) Brendan thought.

"Why are you staring at me!" May shouted. (Now! Let's get this show on the road!) Brendan thought. "Why are you…." May was cut off from Brendan kissing her. May pushed away.

"You know that I don't love you! You can be such an idiot!" May shouted. "Now Swampert use whirl pool!" Brendan shouted as a whirl pool went around them. "Why are you doing this Brendan!" May said angrily. "Cause it makes sense." Brendan said. "What makes sense! We are not meant to be! Now leave me alone!" may said as she jumped into the whirlpool. "MAY!" Brendan shouted with worry.

(I better leave before the whirlpool disappears.) May thought while opening the door and leaving. (May. Are you okay. Please say something.) Brendan thought. The whirl pool disappeared. "MAY! You are okay…." Brendan hugged a ditto disguised as May. (MAY YOU WILL PAY ME WHAT I DESERVE SOMEDAY!) Brendan thought while clenching his hands.

May's point of view outside the factory.

(Sheesh its cold out here!) May thought. "May are you okay you seemed scared?' Drew asked while walking over to may. (I shouldn't tell him.) May thought. "Yeah every thing is fine." May said exhausted. "May why is your hair messed up?" Drew asked. (She is hiding something I know it.) Drew thought. (Now I have to tell the truth! He will kill Brendan if I tell him he made me kiss him! Here goes nothing.) May thought.

"Something happened earlier." May said while pushing her index fingers together. "Like what." Drew asked. (I swear if Brendan did something to her he has another thing coming!) Drew thought. "We had a talk." May said softly. "Your lying may tell me the truth." Drew said while flipping his hair. "Fine….Brendan made me kiss him." May said while not looking at drew.

"I get him later, but all I'm worried about is my beautiful maiden." Drew said while looking in May's eyes. "You guys are going to make me puke." Brendan said while coming out of the factory. "Leave us alone Brendan….." "Brianna I have someone you want." Drew interrupted May.Brianna came rushing towards drew.

Brianna point of view

"O it's you drew my love kiss me you foul!" Brianna said while kissing Brendan. (Idiot.) May and drew thought. "What your not drew!" Brianna shouted.

"Your not may either!" Brendan said while running away. BANG! Brendan ran in to a tree. "Drew where are you!" Brianna shouted. May and drew were gone.

May and drew point of view walking towards their next contest.

"May are you relay okay?" Drew asked. "I thought you worrying isn't your style." May said while flipping her hair. (She stole my thing!) Drew thought. "Please tell me I won't tell." Drew said with a wink. "Maybe." May said. "Tsk, tsk, May I thought you knew better." Drew said cockily. "Yeah I'm alright, what about you drew?" may asked. "Only knowing that your okay and that you're with me." Drew said romantically.

"Drew……" May was interrupted by drew kissing her. (I guess I'll never tell him its better that way.) May thought. "May stay with me, please beautiful maiden." Drew asked. "Hmmmm. Yes, only because I love you, sexy rose." May said while kissing drew.

Max's point of view in a bush by may.

"Dad, May and drew kissed." Max said while on his poke nave.

"WHAT! THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!" Norman yelled in the phone. "Norman leave them alone they will be fine on their own." Cariole said in the back round. "I don't approve of this! But it's fine for now….Max come home." Norman said. "Okay! I don't want to be here because of the yuck fest that is going on." Max said while standing up. "MAX!" May shouted.

"May isn't not what you think it is!" max said while stepping back. "Your fine for now but if you don't keep your trap shut, you will get it." May said while drew was trying to calm her down. "I told dad all ready…." Max said while walking back faster. "WHAT! Max we will dequse this later. Now go home." May said calmly. "Bye." Max said while running out of sight.

May's point of view

"May don't let your angry lose your beauty." Drew said.

"Thanks drew I knew you would be the right one." May said while giving drew a quick kiss on the check. They left for the contest and were happy. Well that's all I have to write bye. From Dawn Stone.


End file.
